The invention relates to an apparatus for process washing, by means of which a process device is washable by washing device, that moves inside the same, whereby the washing device is connected moveably in connection with the process device by means of fastening means and, whereby the washing medium of the washing device is arranged to be led at least partly inside the body of the washing device in order to lead the washing medium furthermore to a target by spraying or correspondingly by means of nozzles existing in the body of the washing device, wherein the washing device comprises a body, that rotates around an axis, that is essentially perpendicular to its longitudinal axis.
Nowadays it is known to use a washing device for process washing e.g. according to FIG. 1a, that is equipped with a body, that rotates around an axis, that is essentially perpendicular to its longitudinal axis, which body has the necessary nozzles in order to direct the washing medium, that has been led internally through the body, to the surfaces to be washed of the process device. For this purpose it is known to use most heterogeneous washers, the operating principle of which is to act by influence of the pressure or flow of the washing liquid or, that are moveable by external power.
A problem in use of a process device of the type described above in practice is difficulty of its service and maintenance, because practically all measures demand dismounting of the washing device in question, in order to enable the measures, that the washing device being taken out from the process device needs at each time. Thus in case of even very small malfunctionings, such as single nozzles getting stuck, the dismounting of the washing device causes always disproportionately long interruptions for use in practice. Thus, in case the meaning is to keep a washing device representing todays techniques continuously in optimum condition for use, it requires always interruption of the process for the time of the dismounting, removing, maintenance and remounting of the washing device or otherwise carrying out the measures during optimum periods for the process, which usually happen to take place untimely with a view to personnel working costs.
It is the aim of the invention of the present invention to achieve a decisive improvement in the problems presented above and thus to raise essentially the level of prior art. In order to carry out this aim, the apparatus according to the invention is primarily characterized by, that the nozzles of the washing device are arranged at the certain point of the body of the washing device in the longitudinal direction, in order to enable service and maintenance of the washing device in a cenralized manner through a service opening or a like, that is placed at a corresponding point in the process device.
As the most important advantages of the apparatus according to the invention may be mentioned the simplicity and reliability of its construction and use, thanks to which the invention enables a very easy and quick way to maintain the washing device in optimum condition for use with as less manual work as possible. Thanks to the invention it is thus possible to minimize the service and maintenance costs, because interruptions due to present techniques are not caused for the production as the service and maintenance of the washing device takes place xe2x80x9cinside the process devicexe2x80x9d without laborious dismounting measures. The apparatus according to the invention is profitably structured in a way, that the nozzles of the washing device are placed at the opposite ends of the horizontal body, in which case all the necessary measures may be carried out simply and quickly by inclining the body inside the process device through the service opening and by treating e.g. each branch of the washing device at a time as needed.